


Feathers

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Quidditch, Soulmates, Tickling, Veela Scorpius Malfoy, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a secret. Will his new boyfriend Albus still love and accept him when he reveals his true self?





	Feathers

Of course, the wings are Scorpius’ secret. 

He’s not ashamed of them, not really. There’re a part of his body like his arms, his legs, his heart. Just there, hidden beneath his skin, a secret between himself and the mirror. After all, they spend most of their time hidden from sight, away from prying eyes. Scorpius has just chosen not to tell the world. 

Things are different at Hogwarts to how they were in his fathers day, when creature blood made you a pariah. Werewolf children take their Wolfsbane Potion unashamed, Metamorphmagus children change their hair as fashion dictates. But as far as Scorpius knows, no other children have wings concealed in their backs, wings that let him soar above the grounds of his Manor. Wings that mark him out as different to all the other wizards and witches that attend the school. 

He thinks he might have told, been honest, had the bullying not have occurred. 

But all those slights, those bruises, ink poured over his books, whispered hexes as he walked through the halls have ruined him, made him fear their reactions. The shocked laughs and the rumours about him that would spread through the school before the day was out. His wings would put the Malfoys back on the front of the _Prophet_ , make their Wartime stance on blood purity even more ridiculous. 

For they are not pure-blood, not one single member of his blond haired clan. 

Just like his father, his grandfather before that, and every other Malfoy male on their tapestry, Scorpius came into his Veela inheritance days after his fourteenth birthday. 

***

The day was seared into his brain, for the worst of reasons. His first birthday after the death of his mother; his father still mute with grief and his home silent and broken, Scorpius had been secretly glad to be at school. Sharing chocolate with Albus, he’d been worrying about nothing more than his upcoming charms test. All that had changed when he’d passed out in agony in the dormitory bathroom, something pushing, ripping through his skin. 

The wings had manifested in the Hospital Wing not half an hour later, to the immense shock of both Madam Pomfrey, and his best friend Albus who was stood by her side. 

Scorpius couldn’t help but remember the day with distaste. In his grief, his father hadn’t prepared him for the experience. The sight of the wings were so shocking, coated at the edges in blood, sticky with mucus. He hadn’t been prepared for the crunch where his bones had shifted under his skin. And he hadn’t been prepared for the agony, the pain what he imagined, in his naivety, to be akin to that of the Cruciatus. He doesn’t remember much after that, the sedating potions having pulled him down into oblivion. Scorpius had awoken with tears on his face, terrified by what he’d imagined was a dream. Albus had embraced him, his strong arms a solace while he shivered in discomfort and fear. 

Al had sworn secrecy, his word his bond. He’d never so much as mentioned his wings in the four years since that day. Madam Pompfrey had comforted him, told him he shouldn’t be mortified. Told him that it’d never be so painful and out of his control again.

And she was right; every other time since then it had been smooth and painless, his Veela magic able to call them into existence with a single thought. His wings are startlingly white, and even Scorpius knows there’re magnificent, each wing twelve foot wide when fully unfurled. They’re heavy when they appear, but they feel so good; solid, thrumming with magic. The wings are incredibly powerful. Scorpius has read books in the library's restricted section that state the only person able to find a fallen feather is the Veela’s soul mate and, as such, will be destined to share in a love that lasts their whole lives. That seems a little fanciful, but Scorpius hopes it could be true.

The wings are a normal thing at home. Scorpius and his father swoop and dive over their Manor’s lands, laughing in joy and wonder as they fly through the haze of the late evening sun. 

Half-blood Veela like themselves are rare and precious; apart from his dad, Scorpius has never knowingly met another. The wings are their only Veela heritage. That, and the blond hair. Flying is exhausting though, a few minutes in the air leaving him sleepy and bone-tired. Scorpius has read about other Veela, how their wings are small, and weak. Incapable of flight, their wings are impotent and useless. Scorpius thinks about those Veela sometimes, on those bad days when he wants to shout his secret to the world. Perhaps his wings are a gift. Perhaps they are something to be proud of, after all. Perhaps. 

***

True to his word, Albus Potter keeps his secret so well, its almost as if he’s forgotten. The wings are never mentioned. 

But both Scorpius and Albus are seventeen now, their bodies changed and grown. A bedroom wrestle over a pinched bag of Pepper Imps had turned into something else entirely when Al had refused to let go, hiding the bag under his body. 

Scorpius had attempted to retrieve them through a strategic tickle that had turned into something else entirely. When his fingers found Albus’ soft warm torso, they were compelled by some strange magic to stroke, and touch, everywhere. Albus hadn’t helped matters, finding Scor’s lips and kissing them soundly. It was all a bit inevitable really. 

That had been six weeks ago, and quite a lot of kissing, stroking and even some tickling had occurred since. His wings, however, had never been spoken about once. 

*** 

It all happens one Spring evening, the cool green waters of the Lake casting shadows that freckled the Slytherin Common Room walls. 

Scorpius had been playing Quidditch, and was buoyant and excited by Slytherin’s narrow win over Ravenclaw. The skimming, plunging and driving; the sting of the air rushing through his hair as he rode his broom was the closest he came to expressing his truth, that he was a winged creature that belonged in the sky. 

The game had been more of a battle than an amusement, and he’d trudged from the field a mass of bruises, cuts and scrapes, filthy from head to foot. Cleaning spells didn’t ever do the trick for him, feeling just a little like cheating, so a shower was needed. When Albus found him afterwards, sat by the fire, scrubbed steamy clean and still a little bit damp, Scorpius couldn’t hide his smile. Nights like this used to mean homework, or board-games. Now they mean games of a different variety entirely. Games that involve silencing charms, mouths that explore, and fingers that wander. 

“Scor, bloody hell… You’re bleeding” were the first words out of Al’s mouth however, making Scorpius frown. 

He hadn’t even noticed the spreading red stain on his shirt, the result of a nasty little abrasion under his ribs. It hadn’t even hurt. A sly hex from his opposite number on the Ravenclaw team had caused it, so no wonder it hadn’t been cured by his earlier healing spell. The two of them moved into their bedroom, to have a closer look at the cut, and to get out of the shirt which is now wet and stained badly. 

The door was spelled firmly shut; neither boy wanted to be disturbed by the prying eyes of others. 

Albus uses a _Reparifors_ to heal the wound, the skin stitching together instantaneously, and _Tergeo_ to clean away the blood. Scorpius found himself shirtless, lain prone on his mattress while Albus played at being a Healer, looking for other injuries to cure. Scorpius had a sneaking suspicion he might be using the situation for his own advantage, but it was rather pleasant to be the subject of his boyfriends complete attention. 

He shivered a little under Al’s ministrations; enjoys his loving, satisfied gaze. 

It was then, however, that Scorpius realised Albus has stalled his movements. This isn’t the first time his boyfriend has seen him shirtless, but it is the first time he’s been like this in the cool light of the evening, the sconces still lit. Scorpius was suddenly conscious that he’d nowhere to hide, that the scars on his back were are display. 

And that Albus was touching them like they were infinitely precious. Scorpius wiggled away, turning his body around, and meeting Al’s eyes. 

Only to find him staring, looking at Scorpius like they’ve never met before. Looking at him like he was a vision in the Mirror of Erised come to life. 

“You’ve got scars...” Albus whispered, in such a low tone that Scorpius could barely hear him. 

“I knew the wings hurt you… Made you bleed. But I never thought you’d be scarred… I’m so sorry love. Does it… Does it always hurt you?” Albus paused when Scorpius didn’t respond, swallowing audibly. 

“I know I should have been a better friend to you… Supported you better” He paused again, finding Scorpius’ fingers and squeezing them. “I’m sorry… It’s just that I know some Veela don’t like to show their wings to anyone outside their family, their closest companions… Well, to other Veela basically. And I didn’t want you to have to say no, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by refusing… So I never said anything. I’m sorry”

Scorpius concentrated on their entwined fingers, on the confession that Albus had shared. 

They’d been each others first for everything. First best-friend, first kiss, first love. Even before they were lovers, Albus was the family that Scorpius had chosen for himself. His closest companion since they’d shared their sweets on the train, tiny and scared, but never alone because they had each other. 

So, it was his turn to make a confession. 

“You are my family; I’m closer to you than anyone else in my life… I love you”. Scorpius closed his eyes, focussed on the Veela magic that coursed throughout his veins, the magic always kept so well hidden. 

And then there was powerful, iridescent, shimmer; a sudden familiar weight at his back. His Veela magic reverberated through him; through Albus too. Scorpius hardly dared to open his eyes, in fear of what his boyfriend would think of the wings that have unfurled themselves; glistening, bright white under the torches. 

But Albus stared with a look of awe and wonder, his face transformed from the anguish of moments before. 

Scorpius fidgeted under the attention, shifting uncomfortably. Memories of being fourteen again, covered in mucus, blood and tears flitted through his brain, and his face reddened. 

“I know its all a bit odd… I’m a freak, I know how strange they look. That's why I keep them a secret… I can imagine what people would say, bet they wouldn’t want me at Hogwarts any more… I’ll make them disappear, Give me a moment...”

“Shush...” Albus interrupted, moving closer to Scorpius. He wasn’t his normal confident self. His movements were measured, cautious. He put out a hand, as if he were going to stroke the wings, but then stopped himself with a shake of his head. 

“I’m sorry” Albus murmured, quiet in a way that Scorpius didn’t recognise. “I know it’s taboo to touch a Veela’s wings… I know its a private, intimate thing… But its you. And I love you” He finds Scorpius’ eyes. “Do you mind?”

And Scorpius _wasn’t_ sure. A Veela’s wings are the most intimate, private part of their body. It is well know throughout the Magical world as a gross violation to touch them without permission. A Veela’s feathers and hair are valuable, stolen for their properties and still traded illegally. Nobody but his father had ever touched his feathers; groomed them between his shoulders where Scorpius cannot reach. It felt strange to be _on display_ like this to Albus, _examined_ in this way, to feel _on show_. 

However this was Albus, and Scorpius knew there was nobody more trustworthy in the world. He was safe here, wrapped in the adoration of this boy who loves him. Scorpius nodded, feeling suddenly shy, not really sure what to expect. 

Albus was gentle, his touch reverent as he stroked his fingers along the feathers along the top of the right wing. The feathers there are downy, fluffy; butter-soft over the main bone. It made Scorpius shudder in delight, the sensation so foreign and strange. He has never considered his wings, kept hidden for so long, to be objects of desire. Yet he cannot deny the naked want in his boyfriend’s curious eyes. 

Scorpius watched as Albus ran a finger over his primary feathers. Longer, and more pointed towards the wing-tip, Albus tested the weight of the feather on his finger like he might a quill, which made Scorpius smile. His boyfriend studied how each feather glowed and shone in the evening light, his mouth quirking slightly at the corners when he spotted something that pleased him. 

_This is what it feels like to bask in pure desire_ , Scorpius realised. _To be wanted exactly as you are_. 

Albus started to walk around Scorpius, to look at the feathers on his back that even Scorpius has never seen. Without even being conscious of his actions Scorpius pulled in his wings, folding them close to his body, letting his boyfriend move around him. Unfolded, his wingspan took up much of their room. 

“Scor… I’ve never seen anything so beautiful… Your wings. There’re just exquisite” 

It has taken Albus a full minute to say these words. He’s still stood behind Scorpius, his artful fingers lightly caressing his scapular feathers, the pads of his fingers tenderly pressing where each feather joins the muscles of his back. It all feels incredibly intimate, and rather thrilling, the touch sending shock waves all through Scorpius’ body. 

“I mean it… There’re perfect, like they were sculpted… I’ve never seen anything so magical” Al’s voice was thick, rough. Scorpius could tell he was enjoying this as much as he was. Even though Scorpius couldn’t see it, he could feel Al’s lips kissing his back, feel the warm, soft nuzzling sensation focussed on the strip of muscles between his shoulder blades, the exact point where the wings emerge from his back. 

The touch felt so, so delicate, so sensitive that Scorpius was shamed by the whining moan that he couldn’t seem to control. He covered his face with his hands, feeling terribly embarrassed. Albus seemed very gratified by Scorpius’ reaction. 

“You like that?” he whispered, and Scorpius could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Ummm… Very much” Scorpius muttered into his palms. Albus dipped down then, under one of the wings, moving to stand back in front of his boyfriend. Scorpius still couldn’t bare to look, but took a peek through his fingers. Luckily, his boyfriend was smiling. 

Albus pressed gentle kisses all over the back of Scor’s fingers, and, as he reached the tip of each, peeled them slowly away from Scorpius’ face. He leant in, tilting Scor’s jaw upward, their soft, warm lips meeting. 

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus, and his wings curled around them both. Albus and Scorpius were cocooned by sparkling white feathers, the wings protecting them both as they kiss. Holding them still, cherishing them while they share a kiss that is full of adoration and care. 

***

Hours have passed, and Scorpius has reverted into the shy, beautiful boy that Albus has known since he was eleven. They have decided that the wings are going to stay a secret, but now Albus shares it equally, like he does everything in Scorpius’ life. 

The wings have disappeared now, concealed from the world. 

But Albus knows the truth. They are as much a part of Scorpius’ body as his arms, his legs, and his sweet, kind heart. He gazes at his boyfriend, happy to see his small smile while he sleeps. Albus is about to _nox_ his wandlight, and join him in slumber when he spies something white, in the corner of his sight. Something half concealed under the rug. Narrowing his eyes, he slips out of bed to retrieve his treasure. 

_Just as he thought!_ It’s a long, white feather, one of the primaries he’d been stroking earlier. _How wonderful. How precious._ Albus feels inordinately pleased with his find, and wonders whether to tell Scorpius tomorrow. _Maybe not_. He didn’t want Scorpius to think he was being objectified. It wasn’t like that. For Albus, the wings were just another perfect part of his perfect boyfriend. 

Momentarily, the feather seems to shimmer in his hands. It feels warm, like it was still joined to his lover. Albus idly tickles his forearm, enjoying the sensation, so much like Scor’s lithe fingers. 

Tomorrow he’ll hide the feather in the bottom of his trunk, but tonight it can go under his pillow; filling his dreams with white blond hair, twinkling grey eyes and wings that envelop him in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really love Wingfic, so Feathers might get a second chapter one day.  
> Have a really lovely day xxxx


End file.
